New Kids in Forks
by MrsCullenforever17
Summary: This is many years after the cullens leave forks. They come back to find everything different. the school, the town and the people. But can edward find new love. read to find out. plz review. sorry no bella she just didn't fit in with my story. its good
1. Chapter 1

i just want to say that i don't own anything. Plz review. oh and the last blonde girl is Rosalie. so there is only two blondes.

* * *

I woke up. It was eight o'clock in the morning. Yes it was still raining, but when doesn't it rain in Forks. The Forks my parents had grown up in changed. It was bigger, it had more designer clothing stores, and everybody was rich. My dad of course was the mayor and owns a oil company. So, I was very rich. I didn't have a problem of dressing up every once in a while. But I did like my comfy clothes. My dad was fine with the way I was. On the other hand I had become a debutante because of my mother. I was only sixteen I was trying to see I wanted to be. Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Norah Canson. My last name is a pretty big deal in this town. I have Taylor swift hair just brown. I have bright green eyes. I'm one of the people that are so ridiculously beautiful that people pay to look like me. I don't know where I got it from my moms chubby and short. I'm short and a stick. My dads tall and thin. But none of them are beautiful. My dad says that I'm one of those people that walk into the room and make a real party. I also don't care about the cold weather. I could walk out of the house in shorts and a tank top with no jacket and be find. Beep Beep. I shut off my alarm clock and got out of my bed. I jumped into the shower because I didn't want my hair to be a mess.

After the shower I had put on a jean skirt and leggings. I put on a tank top and my best friend Ryan's jacket. He gave it to me because I left my jacket at my house. The jacket was big but I loved it. It was black and had paint splattered all over it. I had put on my black flats and grabbed my coach tote. I had just let my hair down. All I heard was _Who shot that arrow in your throat. Who missed the crimson apple it hung heavy above your head. _I had taken out my cell phone. _one new text message._

_Hey Norah,_

_I'm on my way to get you. Hope ur ready. Oh don't worry I got Ryan. If ur not ready I'm driving right pass ur house. Ha how's that. - ur bff Megan._

_Hey Megan,_

_No, worries I'm ready. And ha that's good. Tell Ryan I forgot about him. Jk he'll kill me if u tell him that. And he'll take his comfy jacket back. - ur bff Norah.._

_Hey Norah,_

_No, worries right back at u I wont tell him. See u in a few. - ur bff Megan._

Megan and I have been friends since we were born. We always take turns driving to school. I cant but in two weeks I can. Actually Megan can't either. But Ryan drives. He turned 17 two weeks ago. Honk honk. I ran outside and hopped into the back seat.

" Hey Ryan, Megan ."

" What's up Nor?"

" don't call me that Ryan its Norah. And nothing much u."

" fine and same."

" I'm good to."

" sorry Megan."

" shhhhh's I'm studying for the biology test."

" Sorry," Ryan and me said at the same time.

We pulled into the parking lot. I got out and waited. When we all were out we started walking into the school. We started laughing when Ryan dropped his smoothie. When we got inside we went opposite ways. I had went over to my locker. The locker next to mine had a short black spiky hair girl, she must have been new. Next to her was a semi-muscular boy with bronze messy hair. Then next to him was a muscular boy who had brown curly hair. Next to him was another semi-muscular boy with blonde hair. Last it was a blonde hair girl who was taller than the first. They had looked like ridiculously good looking people. The last girl looked like me just with blonde straight hair, and pale white skin. She also was taller than me. They all had to be new.

" Hi."

" Hello," said the spiky hair girl.

" My name is Norah."

" My name is Alice." Oh that was a pretty name. when I looked at the boy next to her, he was staring at me.

I smiled and looked away. I saw them whisper something to each other. The bell rang, I shut my locker and walked to homeroom. I sat in my seat when the teacher was taking attendance. That's when they walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

E.P.V

I never wanted to come back to this tiny town. Even though it had only been 60 years since we left. They was never anything here for me. But as we drove into the town everything seemed different. The town must have grown. I house which used to be outside of town was now inside.

" wow, they now have designer clothes." Alice said happily.

" I know, what happened to the bad dressed town we used to know?" Rosalie asked.

" who cares we now can go shopping in town." Alice answered.

" hey, look there's a gym. I can now show off." Emmett said

I had pulled into the school and parked. We all got out and started walking into the now one whole building. _Edward will you go get the schedules please._

" fine."

I had walked into the main office. Behind the desk looked like a forty year old trying to be twenty. She had fake blond hair and was wearing skin tight clothing. She defiantly had a muffin top.

" can I help you?" She asked trying to sound young.

" hi, I need to pick my family and my schedules."

" what's your last name?" _oh yeah I can so have that boy, I'm only twenty. _

" Cullen." I said trying to hold in my laughter.

She went over to a filing cabinet and started looking though papers. Two minutes later she came back with five schedules.

" here you are, and here are your locker numbers and codes. Remember if you need any help you know were I am." Yuck.

" thank you." I took the papers and walked out of the room.

I handed everybody their papers and we walked toward our lockers. _OH EDWARD I'M GOING TO MAKE A NEW FRIEND TODAY, ME, YOU AND ROSALIE ARE. _Alice screamed in her mind. Great just what I needed. When we got to are lockers, Alice had a girl with brown curly hair. She was wearing a jean skirt, tank top, a huge jacket ( maybe her boyfriend's jacket) and flats. Wasn't she cold.

" Hi." she said to Alice. She had looked like Rosalie just with brown curly hair and shorter.

" Hello." Alice answered back. Was this the new friend she was going to make.

" My names Norah."

" My names Alice." _Wow that's a pretty name._

I just looked at her. She looked up at me and smiled. She was beautiful. Then she looked away. _That's going to be my new friend. _Alice said in her head. Norah had shut her locker and walked into room I-114. I looked at my schedule, it said that I had homeroom in that room. I had shut my locker and started walking over to that room. _What for us._ They all said in their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

" Welcome to homeroom," Mrs. Morris said to the five, " one of you can seat behind Norah."

I looked up from my bio book. Again I saw the bronze boy staring at me. I noticed that Alice starting to walk over here, but the bronze hair boy walked in front of her and sat behind me. Alice stopped and dropped her mouth and gave him the meanest look. She walked over to the desk next to me. Than the blonde girl sat in front of her. Than the boys sat in front of her.

" Hi," Alice said.

" Hi," I said back.

I heard someone hit their head on the desk. I turned around to see the boys head on the desk. I turned around. I rubbed my forehead because it felt like it would hurt. I turned to Alice, she was just staring at him. The bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and walked out. I had got tapped on the should. I turned around. It was Alice.

" Hi, Norah."

" Hi," the bronze boy was behind her.

" what class do you have next?"

" bio."

" Edward has that class to," he just looked up shocked.

" cool."

" maybe you can walk him there?"

" sure."

E.P.V

What was Alice doing to me. I tried to see what Norah was thinking. I focused really hard. Nothing. I took a deep breathe. Something so sweet was blowing my way.

" Hello," she said.

" Hi."

I looked up Alice was gone. Norah was just looking at me. A boy walked over to her. _Who's he? Why is he talking to her? I'm wanted to ask her to the dance tonight._

" Hi Ryan," she said to the boy

" Hi Norah."

" I can't walk with you today."

" Why?" He sounded like his heart was just ripped in half, " we always walk together. Now you want to walk with the super model? I bet if I looked like him I bet you wouldn't leave my side?"

" I can walk with anybody I want. Your not my boyfriend. Asshole." Ouch. " and oh don't talk to me like that. I'm just walking with him because his new and I'm nice."

Before I knew anything she had grabbed my hand and started walking down the hall.

" OH AND YOU KNOW RYAN SUPER MODELS ARE MY TYPE TO BAD YOUR NEVER GOING TO BE THAT." She screamed down the hall. Wow I just met her and she was already sticking up for me. She is really something.

We walked into the class. " you can sit next to me, the other seat is empty."

She looked down at her hand that was still in mine. She took her hand out quickly.

" sorry about Ryan." she looked as if she felt that it was her fault at why he got so mad. " he doesn't really act like that."

We had walked over to the lab table.

" Take out a pencil students. its test time."

He passed out the tests. he didn't even notice me. Who cares i'll take the test and say that i learned this already in my old school.


	4. Chapter 4

N.P.V

I went through 8 periods. None had anymore with Edward.

" Hey Norah, heard about the fight with Ryan," that was my best friend Megan.

" Yeah, he just was being such a jerk to Edward. I know he likes me but that was just taking it to far."

" Oh I think you like Edward, yeah I saw you holding his hand."

" come on I wasn't even thinking."

" The heart wants what the heart wants."

" shut up Megan."

I shut my locker and we walked to lunch.

" who's going to drive us home then?"

" we can take the bus."

" fine."

We walked into the café. Right away I felt someone watching me. We went right to the line. I grabbed an iced tea and a mango water ice. Megan grabbed a lemonade and a pretzel.

" were are we going to sit."

" I don't know. Oh we can go to the drama room and help out or we can sit with Ryan like always."

" Okay."

" it is also are lunch table."

" so true," she answered.

We walked over to the table. Ryan came over to give me a hug but I walked away. You could hear the whole room scream Ohhhh. We sat at the end of the table.

" So, Norah who are you going to the dance with."

" No one, who are you going to the dance with."

" Ouch, that hurts I thought you were going with me as friends."

" Since you asked I'll go with you."

" Ok." I gave her a hug.

I turned to look over at Edward. I just saw him staring at me. I looked away. Megan and I got are stuff and got on are bus. Her house was a block away from my house. We both got off at her house.

" See you at the dance Norah."

" Bye Meg."

I was close to my house when a black car pulled up next to me.

" Come on Norah please forgive me I didn't mean it."

" Leave me alone Ryan."

He got out of his car and started to walk over to me. He had his arms stretched out to grab me. I started to run. He ran after me. I took off his jacket and started to run faster. I took out my keys and tried to open my door. He grabbed my waist. I elbowed him in the face. He let go. I opened the door, shut it and locked it. I could hardly breathe. I looked out the window and he was gone. I picked up the phone and called Megan.

" Hello its Meg. Who's this."

" Meg it-it-its No-No-Norah."

" What's wrong."

" Ry-Ry-Ryan chased me."

" Its okay are you still going to the dance than. Because we can have a movie night."

" No I'm going to the dance."

" Okay, but I'm coming over incase he comes back."

" Okay."

She got dressed into a dark blue sleeve less dress. I got into a bright red corset top dress with thin straps. I put on red matching heels.

" OMG! Norah you look amazing."

" Same to you."

I had felt so much better. My mom drove us to the dance. Even though she was mad I didn't have a date.

E.P.V

" Edward," Alice said coming into my room, " We have to go to the dance."

" Why?"


	5. Chapter 5

" Norah is in trouble."

" What kind of trouble?"

" Like if we don't help her she could die."

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was trying to stay away from her. But know her life depended on us. I was dressed in a black tux and a thin tie. I left my hair a mess. I walked down stairs.

" Its only Rosalie you and me."

" Why is Rosalie coming?"

" She wants to met her."

" Fine."

Alice was in a yellow dress and Rosalie in pink. We all got into the car. Then we were at the school I parked and we got out. We walked in.

" were is she?"

N.P.V.

I had got some punch. Megan was right next to me. She was like my body guard. I looked around the room. So far Ryan wasn't there. I looked at the door to see Edward, Alice and their other sister. They had a horror struck across their face. For some reason I knew something was going to happen to me. I just kept looking at him. His face finally turned to mine. I looked away quickly. I had to go to the bathroom so bad Megan let me go alone. I had finished and came out. I turned around to start walking back. But somebody grabbed me holding down my arms.

" Let go!" I had started kicking and shoving.

" Your not getting away from me this time." He whispered in my ear.

Right away I knew it was Ryan. He carried me into a class room far down the hall. He threw me into the room and locked it behind him.

" LEAVE ME ALONE." My eyes were filled with water.

" Sorry sweet cakes your mine now."

" NO, I'LL NEVER BE YOURS."

He had me pushed up against the wall. He had took off my shoes.

" GET AWAY FROM ME."

" Can't do that."

He went over to the desk and grabbed rope. I turned around to open the window. But he grabbed me and tied my hands together. Then sat me down. He moved my hair from my face. Then leaned down and smacked his lips against mine. I had kicked him in the back. His face had lit up with anger. Before I knew anything he had his hands around my neck. I couldn't breathe. He was tighten his hands. Before I knew it I was out cold. It had felt like I was fighting this huge death blanket before it could cover me.

E.P.V

We had kicked down the door and ran in. She was on the floor her eyes shut. Could we have been to late. We looked around the room to find that Ryan wasn't there. The window that was behind her was open. I had ran over to her. Her wrists were bleeding. I ripped off the rope. The scent of her blood was just blowing in my face. I could still hear her heart beat. She was still alive. We had no time to waste. I had grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. I hopped out the window and ran to the car. Alice and Rosalie were behind me. Alice went into the back. I placed her into the back laying her head on Alice's lap. We had rushed to the hospital. Good thing Carlisle was working tonight. We were at the hospital in two minutes. I grabbed her and rushed into the hospital.

" How can I help you?"

" She's dying!"

" Okay."

Carlisle came down the hall with the hospital bed. I placed her on it and ran down the hall with them. We had to stay in the waiting room. Her parents had been called and were now sitting with us in the waiting room. I hoped that they could save her. That she could live again. That Ryan was caught and in jail.


	6. Chapter 6

N.P.V

I had woken up on a hospital bed. My wrists were stitched up. I guess that he had tied it really tight. My neck felt swollen and bruised. My mom had walked in. She ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. 

" Oh I'm so happy your okay. How do you feel?"

" I can't bend my wrists and my neck hurts."

" Dr. Cullen said you'll be fine. If it wasn't for Edward you would have died."

Knock Knock. 

" Come in," I answered.

Edward had walked in. My mother gave him a hug and walked out.

" Thank you."

" Your welcome."

" No really how can I repay you."

" Nothing."

" Okay."

" Did you find him."

" No, he got away." 

E.P.V.

I so much wanted to kill him. Looking at her neck bruised and swollen. Then her wrists that had stitches. 

" When you get better I'd like to take you out."

" Sure." I saw a smile come across he face.

She held out her arms. I gave her a hug. What was I doing? I tried to stay away from her. But after this she was now my life. I knew what I had to do. I had to protect her. With Ryan not in jail I had to protect her. I loved her.

" I know what you are," she said.

" What am I?"

" A vampire," she whispered, " your secret is safe with me."

" How do you know?"

" Your pale white, your skin is ice cold but to me its comfy."

" You find the cold comfy?" 

" Yeah why?"

" Not a lot of people do."

" I'm not like other people as you can see."

" But how did you know?"

" I do research on the fairy tales."

" You think that this is a fairy tale."

" No its real."

" I could kill…"

" Me by just pushing on me with a finger."

" But I'm not the good guy."

" But from were I'm sitting you are the good guy," she held up her wrists and pointed to her neck.

" You might be right about that."

" Yeah last time I checked you didn't do this to me."

I was breathless she was right. How could I call myself the bad guy when I'm not the reason she's in here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two months later**

My world was going too fast for me in a couple days my junior year will be over. Edward and I had started dating. I was actually going to see him now. I looked into the window of the room. All I saw was a back of someone's long blonde hair. She and Edward had been kissing. I wanted to break down and cry, but I didn't want him to see me like that. I walked down the stairs. In the kitchen was Esme.

"Bye Esme."

"Bye sweetie, but why are you going so early?"

"Oh," I had to come up with something quickly, "I have to finish my English report."

"Okay come back later."

I just nodded my head. I couldn't speak, you know when you're about to cry and you have a huge lump in your throat; well that's what I've got. I rushed out the door. Went over to my car, which I got for my and was a silver Mitsubishi eclipse (see in my profile), I shut the door behind me. I looked up to the house as I was pulling out. I had saw Edward coming out. He had that look of guilt on that made you want to run over and say it's ok. But this time it wasn't ok. He started to come over. I hit the gas pedal and was gone. I started breaking up laughing to see his face of rejection. After that I didn't want to cry. We both could have whoever we wanted. I knew exactly who the blonde was. It was Lauren or Laurie; we were friends until she stole my boyfriend in eighth grade. Who cares if she takes Edward now, she'll just be known as the ultimate boy stealer. And everybody would praise her, and Edward should get used to all the attention of being the ultimate boy stealers boyfriend. Congrats to the new couples. Now let me go barf. As soon as I pulled into my drive way. I got of my car and ran to my bathroom. What do you know I did barf. I got changed into black shorts and a gray short sleeve shirt. I put my hair into a ponytail, leaving my bang in my face. Wow it was nine already, time does fly bye. I had fallen asleep. I had woken up to my window screeching open. I had hopped out of my bed. I looked at the time, it read ten o'clock. I looked at the window which was forced open. I saw a hand come in throw the window. I went to scream but a cold hand covered my face.

"Shhhh."

I then knew who it was. It was Edward what a surprise. He had let go of my mouth and turned my around. His eyes still filled with guilt. Jeez I know Vampires don't sleep but I do.

"What do you want," I asked looking into his eyes; they were ripping my apart because it held the truth.

"I didn't kiss her."

"Really, did she have something in her mouth and you used your mouth to get it out."

"No, she had kissed me."

"What, you liked it so much that you held it?"

"Listen to me, she kissed me what was I supposed to do push her off and hurt her."

"Ohh I get it you didn't even think about hurting me, you were just considering about not hurting her."

"No."

"Then what was it Edward because I'm confused?"

Before I knew it he had his lips pressed against mine. Stupid me I was falling for him again that was not my plan. He had begun to trace my lips with the tip of his tongue. He pulled away, I had a shocked face and I knew he could see it. I could see he had one too.

"Do you see?"

"See what?"

"What I did."

"Yeah."

"Do you think that I would leave you, you're the best thing that has happened to me in my life."

I was breathless. The last person that said that to me almost killed me. I stood silent. I checked the clock to see that it was almost eleven. Great now I'll never get up tomorrow.

"Come on you need your sleep."

"Okay."

He picked me up.

"You need to eat; jeez you're like a feather to me."

I let out a small laugh. He kissed me on the forehead and tucked me in.

"Good night love."

He shut my window after he hopped out. Couple seconds later I was out. I woke up to my mother pushing me to get up.

"I'm up, I'm up"

I had got and rubbed my eyes.

"Finally," she said walking out of my room, "get dressed now."

Today I put on my knee hole jeans and a v neck white tee and a black jacket that had Cobra Starship on the back. I put on my black all star high top sneakers. I grabbed my coach purse and left.

"Were you going looking like that?"

"School mom."

"Fine."

I walked outside and got into my car and left. You all must be wondering were Megan is. Well I found out that she was helping Ryan find me. Oh and Ryan is in jail. Now I won't have to bring pepper spray everywhere. I pulled into my parking spot. I got out seeing Edward standing up against his car. His bronze hair was a mess like always but I loved it, and his eyes were filled up with love. He came over and gave me a hug and we walked into school.

**EPOV**

Her curls were in a ponytail but that didn't stop them from blowing in the wind. She gave me a huge smile. When she was close enough I engulfed her in a hug. I really didn't want to hurt her. She was so thin I thought if I had a chance I would break her in half like a tooth pick. We had both started walking into school. Nobody looks at us anymore; they know they can't have either of us anymore. That doesn't stop a usually glare every once in awhile. She had stopped walking. I looked down at her face to see it swelling up with anger. I looked straight ahead to see pictures of Laurie kissing me everywhere. When everybody walked by us there all were laughing at Norah. She saw Laurie walk by and got out of my arms. She walked over to Laurie.

"What the hell whore?"

"I'm sorry at least my boyfriend doesn't kiss other girls."

"Oh I forgot you don't have a boyfriend because you haven't stole anybodies yet."

Next thing I saw was Norah go and punch in the stomach and knee her in the face. Laurie collapsed to the ground in pain. Jeez I didn't know that a tooth pick could hurt someone that bad. Norah went and ripped off one of the pictures and stuck it in Laurie's mouth. I heard Rosalie laughing as she watched the whole thing. Norah went close down to her face.

"Mess with me next time."

She grabbed my hand and we started to walk down the hall. Rosalie gave her a high five. Great I can just see it now Rosalie, Alice and Norah best friends.

Rosalie was what we called the evil master mind of everything. If you asked her to rob a bank she'd be in, and if she doesn't like you sorry it'll be like living hell for them. Thank god that she likes Norah.


End file.
